Mistletoe
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: The Gladers' Christmas celebrations in the Glade leads up to Gally and Thomas kissing. What happens when the kiss causes them to realize that they have feelings for each other? Thomally Minewt SLASH so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside. Oneshot


**Title: Mistletoe**

**Summary: The Gladers' Christmas celebrations in the Glade leads up to Gally and Thomas kissing. What happens when the kiss causes them to realize that they have feelings for each other? **

**Rated: K+**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Pairing(s): Thomas/Gally (Thomally), Minho/Newt (Minewt)**

**Warning(s): None**

**AN: This is my very first Thomally fic so let me know what you guys think please and if I should write more Thomally fics because I finally just started shipping them haha :) I hope you all had an awesome Christmas! **

* * *

><p>It was close to Christmas in the Glade, and the boys took to celebrating it even though they had tons of other work to do. One of their favorite things to do to celebrate Christmas was hang mistletoe in random places and make two whoever lucky shanks were standing under it kiss. Newt and Minho had already been forced to kiss and had started dating<p>

Unfortunately, in one case, the two lucky shanks happened to be Gally and the newbie, Thomas, who had been there for a week and a half.

Gally was seriously going to get Newt for this. The shank had set him up. With the _Greenbean_, no less. "Hey, Gally, can you come help me with something?" Newt had called.

Gally had obliged, passing Thomas on the way out the doorway, where naturally, mistletoe _had_ to be hanging.

"Hold up, guys," Minho said from inside the Homestead, and Gally and Thomas both stopped in the doorway. Of course.

Newt smirked. "Yeah, what's that?" he said innocently, pointing up to the ceiling where a string of mistletoe hung.

Gally paled, and Thomas looked just as horrified. "Oh, no," Gally protested. "I'd rather kiss anyone else in here. _Anyone_."

"Even a Griever?" Minho asked, and he and Newt both laughed as Gally reddened. "Or would you rather kiss Thomas?"

"Yeah, come on Gally, we already know you want to make out with him," Newt snickered. "It's not a secret."

"Shanks," growled Gally, blushing even redder.

Thomas was blushing, too. "You guys are mean," he said to Minho and Newt. For once, Gally agreed with the Greenbean.

Minho and Newt just laughed. "Just get on with it, already," the British boy said.

Being as stubborn as Gally was, he crossed his arms and glared at the doorway. "I am _not_ kissing the Greenie."

"Gally, let's just do it," Thomas said. "You know they won't leave us alone until we kiss."

The Keeper of the Builders spluttered. "You _want_ to kiss me?" He realized that he wasn't angry, just surprised. Why would Thomas want to kiss him. "Why?"

"I don't want to!" Thomas exclaimed, his face crimson, making Gally blush even more at the uncomfortable, awkward situation they had gotten themselves into. Or, rather, the situation _Newt_ had gotten them into, the shank. "But let's do it so they'll leave us alone."

Gally sighed. "Fine. But I'm not letting you enjoy it," he said, glaring at Thomas.

Thomas snickered. "Trust me, Gally, I won't," he said. He leaned in and Gally flushed even redder, putting his hands on Thomas' waist because he didn't know where else to put them. They both gasped as Gally touched him and Thomas pressed his lips to Gally's.

Gally was shocked at the pleasure that instantly filled him. He pulled Thomas closer and deepened the kiss as the other Gladers whooped. Gally remembered then that they were being watched and wished he and Thomas could have had their first kiss somewhere more private.

What.

_Oh, I did NOT just think that_, Gally mentally scolded himself. _Nope. That thought never crossed my mind_. Thomas' arms went around his neck then and despite how much he didn't want to, Gally almost melted.

"Hey, shucks, you can stop now," Minho called out. Gally heard Newt and Minho laughing and he instantly shoved Thomas away, reluctantly, and ran for the Deadheads.

* * *

><p>Gally sat against the wall in the Deadheads, his knees pulled up to his chest, deep in thought. "Hey," a voice said, and Gally looked up to see the Greenbean.<p>

"What do you want?" Gally asked, but without his usual snark.

"To know if you felt the same thing I did back there," Thomas said softly.

Gally opened his mouth to lie, but instead he found himself sighing in surrender. "I...I did," he admitted, blushing for the millionth time that day. He lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed," Thomas said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Gally looked up at him.

Thomas smiled. "Because I think I'm in love with you," he said. Gally's eyes widened in surprise as Thomas leaned in to kiss him, and Gally let him. Thomas' soft lips against his felt nice, even nicer as Thomas deepened the kiss and pulled Gally close. "I hope there's no rules against us being together," said Thomas with a smile, when he pulled back.

Gally surprised himself by returning Thomas' smile. "Nope," he said, kissing Thomas briefly. "No rules like that around here."


End file.
